1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a resolver and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a resolver including a rotator and a stator that allows detection of a rotational angle of a motor, and a method of manufacturing the resolver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resolver, such as a variable reluctance resolver, includes a rotator and a stator that allow detection of a rotational angle of a motor.
The rotator of the resolver is linked to a rotator axis of the motor and thus rotates together with a rotator of the motor.
The stator mounted around the rotator of the resolver includes a core, a signal source coil, and a plurality of output signal coils.
Protrusions are formed on the core with a constant interval therebetween along a rotational direction of the rotator.
The signal source coil is wound around the protrusions of the core to generate an alternate current (AC) magnetic field when an input voltage signal is applied thereto.
The plurality of output signal coils are wound around the protrusions of the core together with the signal source coil to generate induced voltage signals of different phases in response to the AC magnetic field generated by the signal source coil and the rotation of the rotator. Variable positive and negative polarity voltages alternate in the induced voltage signals.
By using the induced voltage signals of different phases with the plurality of output signal coils instead of a single output signal coil, a rotational angle of the motor may be immediately obtained.
In such resolver of the related art, the plurality of output signal coils are wound around each protrusion of the core of the stator. Accordingly, to obtain the induced voltage signals of different phases, the plurality of output signal coils should be wound around each of the protrusions by a different number of turns. Thus, the total numbers of turns for the protrusions of the core may be different from each other.
The resolver of the related art has the following problems.
First, an error in the number of turns of the output signal coils occurs frequently when the resolver of the related art is manufactured.
Second, since the core of the stator must be designed according to a protrusion having the greatest number of turns, an efficient stator structure cannot be obtained.